I Can't Stand to Fly
by Mark C
Summary: Clark learns how to fly with some help from Lois.


**Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by the CW, Warner Bros. and DC comics.

**Summary:** Clark learns how to fly with some help from Lois.

**AN:** A special thank you goes out to my beta, **htbthomas**.

* * *

**I Can't Stand to Fly**

Lois had been having a great time with Clark over the last few months. It wasn't so unusual after the change in their relationship as well as learning who Clark _really_ was. They had spent the night watching movies; Chloe would have been there but she had a hot date with Jimmy.

Lois and Clark had fallen asleep during their movie marathon but by the look on Lois' face, she didn't mind.

"Oww! Son of a…" Lois exclaimed at the feeling of a bump to the head. "What the heck?"

She turned around while still on top of Clark and noticed a broad expanse of white only a few inches in front of her face. _That's odd_, Lois thought curiously. Lois then decided to get off of Clark but she soon found out that it was a mistake.

"Holy crap!" uttered Lois as she suddenly realized that she was getting a close up view of the ceiling. Somehow, Clark was floating several feet above the couch and had taken Lois with him.

Her grip on Clark tightened at the predicament that she was now in. _How do we get down from here?_ pondered Lois. It took but a few seconds for her to come up with an idea.

Lois shouted, "Hey, Smallville, wakey wakey!!"

"Huh, Lois?" Clark asked groggily as he slowly woke up.

Lois didn't have a chance to answer as they suddenly fell back down. The force of their fall broke the legs of the couch with a _snap_, which was followed by the arms doing the same. Clark was unharmed but Lois wasn't as lucky – when he hit the couch, she rolled off of him and hit the floor.

"You alright, Lo?" Clark asked anxiously as he got up from what remained of the couch.

"Yeah, I'm real peachy," replied Lois as she tried to stretch out the aches and pains.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, Clark. Has this happened before? I mean the floating thing."

"Once, but I'm not really certain if I was floating or not. But I have flown before, sort of."

Lois looked at Clark quizzically and then asked, "What do you mean by _sort of_?"

"When I was Kal-El, I was able to fly, but as Clark, no."

"But aren't you and Kal-El the same person?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why can't you fly, Smallville?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I can't tap into that side of me that _can_ fly. Flying isn't like my other abilities, Lois."

"Uh, Clark…" Lois said. Her head was tilted slightly up.

"Yes?" replied Clark not knowing what she wanted to discuss now.

"Take a look down."

Clark did what he was told and noticed that he was floating off floor by a few inches.

"Take it easy, Smallville," Lois encouraged. "Just try to concentrate on coming back down, gently."

Clark relaxed, began to concentrate and started to descend very slowly.

"Lookin' good, Smallville," Lois continued her encouragement.

Unfortunately, Clark lost his focus and he stumbled into Lois, awkwardly touching down and knocking them both to the floor.

"Sorry about that," Clark stated as he got up from on top of Lois and helped her up.

"That's fine, no harm done. Do you have anything planned for this weekend?"

"Not really."

Clark's answer brought a smile to Lois' face as she told him, "Now you do, Smallville. I'm going to help you with your flying."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Once you get the hang of flying, the sky's the limit," Lois said with a wink. "So, after breakfast, we'll go over the scenario about getting you airborne."

A not-too-thrilled Clark replied, "Yippee."

* * *

_A somewhat secluded area near Smallville_

Clark still wasn't overly excited with Lois' bright idea about helping him fly but he was willing to give it a shot. No matter what, Lois had this ability to talk him into doing things and nine times out of ten it got them in trouble. Right now, Clark didn't _think_ they would get into any type of trouble… but he hoped it would stay that way.

"Do you really think this will work, Lois?" Clark asked as he got ready for his first flight.

"Who knows, but it wouldn't hurt," answered Lois giving him an elbow to the gut. "At least you are dressed for flying."

Clark wore the costume that his mother had made for him when he helped nab a jewelry thief.

"Thanks, I thought it would help with the aerodynamics."

"Good thinkin', Smallville. Now, let's get to work. It's time for up, up and away with ya."

"Alright."

Just before Clark tried to 'take off', Lois stopped him. "Hold on a sec, Clark."

Lois went back to her car and rummaged around in her glove box for something. A couple of minutes later, she found what she was looking for and handed Clark an earpiece.

"What's this for?" Clark oddly asked as he put the earpiece on his ear.

"It's so that we can talk to each other. While you're in view, I can help correct your form by feeding you instructions."

"Okay, then." Clark got ready but before he could do anything, Lois grabbed his arm, spun him around to face her and gave him a warm kiss. "What was that for?"

"For luck, Clark."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it."

Clark took a step and leapt into the air. He traveled several feet up and away from his take off point but he suddenly started to fall back to earth. His fear of heights suddenly took over and Clark began to flail his arms and legs, trying whatever he could to either stay aloft or soften the blow if he crashed.

Unfortunately, Clark continued to head down instead of back up.

"Eeehaaa!" Clark shouted as he hit the ground hard.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lois asked as she rushed over to him.

"That's it, I'm done." Clark brushed himself off.

"You can't be serious? It was just one try."

"One try too many. I don't think this is going to work, Lois."

Before he could go anywhere, Lois got right in front of him.

With a hand firmly in front of him, Lois encouraged, "Maybe you can't just start to fly from a standing position off the bat. Maybe you'll have a take a few steps and then take off in the beginning while you get used to flying."

Clark thought that over for a bit and then replied, "Perhaps, but why do I need to fly any way?"

"You can't always get somewhere with your super speed. Also, some places you need to get to may not be accessible by land and you can get to certain areas faster by air than by land."

Clark thought over what Lois had just said. He knew that she had a point, especially the part about not always being able to go by land to from point A to point B.

"I guess I can give flying another shot," stated Clark, not really pleased about trying again but knowing he had to give it another shot.

"That's my Smallville," Lois happily expressed.

"Yeah, it will also make it easier for me to get you out of any situation that you can't get yourself out of," added Clark with a chuckle.

"Hey! I can get myself out of trouble, sometimes."

"Sure you can."

"Okay, enough about me. Let's get you flying."

Instead of going back to where he started, Clark took three steps and took off. This time, he seemed to stay in the air, but he was flying erratically with both arms and legs thrashing about.

"Come on, Clark, straighten yourself out. You can do it," Lois encouraged him through the earpiece.

"Argh!" was Clark's only response.

He was still flailing about when he headed over towards a wooded area. As quick as she could, Lois sprinted over in that direction in case Clark failed to stay up in the air.

"Clark, get back up. You're headed for those trees," Lois warned.

Again, all Lois heard from him was an, "Argh!"

"Get higher there, Smallville and watch out for that…" the next thing Lois heard was the snapping of several branches and then an earsplitting thump. "…tree."

It wasn't difficult for Lois to find her flight-challenged boyfriend since he left a path of destruction as he landed back to earth. Branches and treetops were scattered about, including a couple of downed trees that she had to maneuver around to get to Clark.

"You alright?" a concerned Lois asked.

"Terrific," answered Clark sarcastically as he removed some leaves from his hair.

"It may be a good idea to call it a day."

"Ya think?"

"Clark, you were doing fine for…"

"…A couple of seconds. Lois, that's about all the time I was able to be in control up there and look what happened when I wasn't." Clark told her as he gestured to around to the downed trees and branches.

"You'll get it right, Smallville. I know you will."

"Maybe and you're right, we should call it a day. I don't think I can take another landing like that, but first…"

Clark lifted up one of the trees that he knocked down and put it back in the ground. He did the same with another.

On the way home, they talked about their next course of action to get Clark flying.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Lois helped Clark with his flying. Progress was made but it was very little. The youthful Kryptonian was still very unstable while in the air. At times he could fly as straight as an arrow and suddenly for some reason, Clark would once again lose control, flailing his appendages about. Of course, his yelling began to lessen. Lois was very appreciative of that.

While Clark's flying skills improved, his landings did not. He was still unable to land firmly on his feet. Clark continued to crash into things, much to his dismay.

"You would think that I would land without causing any property damage by now," a discouraged Clark told Lois and Chloe, who joined them for this round of test flying.

"Think of it this way, Clark, by crashing into the bad guys, you may discourage them from continuing with their life of crime. Or wind up putting them in traction for a while," Chloe told her best friend, finishing with a chuckle.

"Jeez, Chlo, you really know how to encourage a guy," Clark replied sarcastically as he brushed himself off.

"You're welcome."

"Lay off of him, cuz. You're doing fine, Clark. You'll get the hang of it with more practice," Lois encouraged.

Clark responded, "Thanks, Lois, at least someone around here understands what I'm going through."

"Besides, I have an interest in Smallville's flying ability."

Clark and Chloe looked at each other, puzzled by Lois' statement and asked, "You do?"

"Of course I do. When Clark here finally has his flying under control, I'm going to be his first passenger," Lois happily told them.

"Really?" Clark asked as he wrapped his arms around Lois.

"Uh huh," was her reply as she duplicated her boyfriend's action.

"I'll agree to it on one condition that I get to choose the location I take you."

Lois didn't think about it long when she answered, "You got yourself a deal."

They sealed their pact with a passionate kiss.

Their lip lock seemed to not want to end. "Get a room, you two," Chloe implored.

Lois and Clark reluctantly broke the kiss, then they all headed towards Lois' car to end today's flying lesson and grab a bite to eat. Once they were in the car, Lois' police scanner went off.

"I didn't know you had a police scanner, Lois?" Clark asked, puzzled.

"There's no better way to get a good story if you have one of those babies. Now, shush while we find out what's going on," Lois silenced everyone while turning up the volume.

"_There's a 211 taking place at the Smallville Savings and Loan. Suspects are armed, all available units please respond. Repeat…_" the dispatcher announced.

"A 211 is an armed robbery. Okay, Clark, you know what to do," Lois told him as she tossed Clark the earpiece.

He put in the earpiece and said, "Yeah and I'll talk you guys in."

Before he took off, the trio said, "Be careful."

Clark gave the ladies a reassuring nod, took three steps and was off to the Smallville Savings and Loan.

Lois and Chloe strapped themselves in and sped off to the robbery.

In a matter of seconds, Clark was at the crime scene.

_I guess the police are still en route_, Clark thought as he scanned the area with no sign of law enforcement. _Let's take a peek inside_.

"_Clark, are you there yet?_" Lois asked over their com system.

"I'm there. The police still haven't gotten here yet. It looks like there are four robbers in there. At least a couple of them are flashing guns and it appears that they have three hostages," replied Clark, calmly.

"_Chloe and I aren't too far away so we should be joining you shortly_."

A couple of gun shots rang out of the Savings and Loan.

"I gotta get in there. There were a couple of gunshots. Get here as quickly as you can," Clark told them. Putting on a mask to hide his identity, Clark flew off towards the bank.

* * *

Lois stepped on the gas as she and Chloe continued on their way.

"When did Clark get into the superhero business?" Chloe curiously asked.

"Well," Lois began as she swerved to avoid a cat. "Clark thought that if he's going to be doing that kind of thing a lot, he'd need to start somewhere. Also, it helps him practice his flying."

* * *

With a shattering of glass, Clark busted through the doors of the savings and loan, skidding on debris.

"What the hell was that?" a robber named Leroy asked while he filled a gunny sack full of cash.

"Benny, go check it out and get back here quick so we can finish the job," Mason, the leader of this motley crew, ordered to his subordinate.

Benny went out to the lobby and found Clark getting up from the floor, brushing pieces of glass off himself.

"What the… are you some kind of space cadet or something?" Benny questioned.

"No," Clark said as he swiftly moved in front of his antagonist. "I'm stopping you from making an illegal withdrawal."

A simple tap on the head and Benny was out like a light.

"Why is it taking Benny so long?" Leroy asked as he finished filling his last bag.

"I don't know. I'm done here so let's get all of this cash out and leave these poor schmucks in the vault," Mason answered as he motioned towards their three hostages to get in the vault.

Once the hostages were inside, Mason and Leroy closed the vault. They filled three duffle bags with their loot, picked them up and went to see what was holding Benny up.

"Gentlemen, I would advise you to put whatever you have in those bags back," a confident Clark told the pair of thieves.

"I don't think so, slick," Mason told the masked hero as he and his partner drew their guns.

"Where's Benny?" Leroy asked, waving his gun at Clark.

Clark stated matter-of-factly, "Let's just say he's taking an early nap."

"You bastard," Leroy angrily retorted and then opened fire.

Mason followed suit and fired his own weapon at Clark.

Clark slowly made his way over to them while they kept shooting. The bullets just bounced off him with ease.

"What the…?" Mason wondered as both he and Leroy ran out of ammunition.

Clark faced his two adversaries and told them, "It's not nice to play with guns." He then took the weapons by their muzzles, bent them and tossed the now useless hardware off to the side.

Stunned, the two robbers decided to get physical with Clark.

"Let's see how you handle a couple of fists, tough guy," stated Leroy as he and Mason each threw a punch at their opponent.

Clark easily blocked both blows and gave each arm a slight twist with a slight cracking sound. Both men cried out in pain.

"Maybe you two should have a meeting of the minds and think over what you just did," Clark told them as he knocked their heads together. "Nighty night, gentlemen."

Clark gathered all three burglars together, took pieces of the metal door he crashed through and tied them up together.

"It looks like you have things well in hand here," Lois said as she and Chloe entered the Savings and Loan.

"I believe I…" Clark paused as he heard some banging and faint calls for 'help'.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her friend.

"There's two, no, three people trapped in the vault," Clark replied as all three rushed over to it.

Getting a firm grip on the handle and door itself, Clark carefully pulled the door open. The strain of the bending steel echoed throughout the bank.

"You two help the people out of the vault. The cops are on their way and I need to get out of here," Clark told them as he could hear the sirens.

Clark then took three steps and flew out of the bank, clipping the entrance as he went out.

"He still needs to work on that takeoff," Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, at least he didn't take the whole wall down," Lois mentioned, also chuckling.

Shortly after Clark's departure, the cops arrived. Flashing their press passes, Lois and Chloe told them what they had seen and mentioned that a masked man had foiled the robbery and freed the hostages. The police also talked to the hostages but they weren't much help since they never saw who their rescuer was.

The following day, the _Daily Planet_ and the _Smallville Ledger_ ran a story with the following title: _Masked Marvel stops robbery_ by Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

_A couple of months later_

"What's with the blindfold, Clark?" Lois asked, wondering what he was doing.

"You told me once I had my flying down that you would be my first passenger. Well, today's the day," Clark told her as he picked Lois up and took off for parts unknown, at least to Lois.

Several minutes later, they crashed onto what Lois could only think of as a beach since she could feel sand under her hands.

Clark immediately apologized, "I'm sorry about that. Landing is still a work in progress."

He helped Lois up and removed the blindfold. She was right, they were on a beach with a magnificent view of the setting sun over the water.

"This is beautiful, Clark, thank you for bringing me… where?" Lois wondered.

"It's a deserted island in the south Pacific. I just happened to find it during one of my many test flights," Clark happily replied.

"I see you're dressed for the island but unfortunately I'm not," Lois mentioned as she saw Clark in a t-shirt and shorts while she had on a pair of jeans and one of Clark's flannel shirts.

Clark then gave Lois a bag and said, "Here's something that I think would make you feel more comfortable."

Lois took it and went to change behind the nearest bush. As she took it out, Lois was dumbfounded at what she was putting on.

She then came out dressed in a bikini that was very well known to Clark. It was the one that with the stars and stripes on it, which she wore in the strip club a few years ago.

"You had to get this one, didn't you?" Lois asked with a slight smirk.

"I think it becomes you, Lois. You look fantastic in it," Clark joyfully replied with a wink.

"Maybe I'll look even better without it."

"Wha…?" Clark got out as Lois' bikini hung off his head.

Lois slowly took off both the top and bottoms and tossed them over to Clark. She jumped into the ocean.

"Now you look a little overdressed," Lois said after she resurfaced. "Care to join me?"

"Yes, ma'am," was his only reply as he shucked off his clothes and joined his girlfriend.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this story. Constructive criticism welcome but flames are not. 


End file.
